Barnacles, That's Foul
by Purple Cow Crayons
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet and Alice are all in a rock band. But what happens when Edward’s band takes over the charts? And when Bella starts to feel a certain feeling towards a certain someone? And who does Bella end up with?
1. BPOV

**Barnacles, That's Foul**

**All Humans. Normal Pairings.**

**Please, R&R**

**Ha ha, love the song titles!**

**BPOV **Our band was just about to start getting ready for another gig we had. We had Rosalie at mic, Jasper at bass, Alice and I at guitar, and Emmet on drums. We had 6 songs up already: I Wanna Search You for Sticks, I Gotta Ceiling, That's Not My Game, I'm On a Goat, Take a Cow, and Hot n Gold. We were at the top of the charts, and we had only been together for a couple of months. We were just getting set up with our instruments. This had to be my favorite part, getting set up before we went on stage to perform our songs to screaming fans. Ahh, to be in the lime light was good.

"I am finished!" said Alice in a French accent.

"Me too, all done." Rose was finished with her mic.

"Dittoz," said Emmet and Jasper simultaneously. "Jinx! 1, 2, 3, 4…" Man that got old fast.

"Guys, c'mon. Let's just practice 'Take a Cow' and we can start. 'Kay?" These people were hard to reason with. That's when we all heard a noise. Voices, actually. One, a man, started to say, "Look here, man. I just want the stage set up, okay?" Then, the other voice said, "Yeah, bro sure. The Tainted Lovers will be done in about, 2 hours, 'kay?"

Just then, Chris, the guy who set up the gig, and the most beautiful man I have ever seen walked in the room. I could tell what Alice and Rose were thinking, he was sex on legs!

"Hey," he said, taking us all in. And his voice was heavenly! Flowing like sure silk… it made my legs turn to Jell-o. He walked up to Emmet; probably thinking he was the leader of the band… as if.

"When you guys gonna be finished?"

"Uh, man, you wanna talk to Bella; she's our band-leader-person-thingy." Typical Emmet.

He looked over at me, and I felt like I was the only person on the earth. He looked me over, a second too long on my shirt, which Alice and Rose had picked to show some cleavage. I never would've worn it, but I'm glad I did today.

"So… Miss,"

"Bella," I finished for him. "Bella Swan."

**Bit of a cliffy here… just wanna say song title if ya don't know… I wanna search you for ticks, I gotta feeling, that's not my name, I'm on a boat, Take a bow, and hot n cold. R&R more chaps latah!**


	2. EdPOV

**EdPOV **My band, the Sparkling Suns, were getting restless. We were up in a couple hours, but we couldn't wait. Tanya, Angela and James talked me into going to talk to Chris, the owner of the club we were playing at. I walked up to his office. Without knocking, I walked in.

"Chris, man, listen. My band can't wait for a couple hours. We need to start now!"

"Listen, Edward. I know. This is why I told you guys to come _later._ Bands get restless if they're not playing on a stage."

"Which is why we want you to bump the other band to our slot and put us in theirs!"

"No way Eddie. That isn't possible. Ya snooze, ya loose, buddy-boy."

"No. C'mon, Chris. Just this once."

"No man. I said no. But you might be able to set up and practice."

Chris would not listen to me. "Look here, man. I just want the stage set up, okay?" I was getting annoyed.

"Yeah, bro sure. The Tainted Lovers will be done in about, 2 hours, 'kay?" Then we walked into the band room, where the Tainted Lovers were getting set up. "Hey," I said. I looked around at the band and saw the most beautiful girl. She was setting up a Gibson SG Classic. A beautiful guitar, along with a beautiful girl. I realized I was _unintentionally_ looking at her shirt, which showed some cleavage. I looked up at her face, seeing she was blushing. I looked toward the big burly man by the drums. He must be the band leader. I walked up to him and said, "When you guys gonna be finished?"

"Uh, man, you wanna talk to Bella; she's our band-leader-person-thingy."Uhh, okay? Now who was Bella?

I looked over at the girl he pointed to, and I realized it was the same girl from before. I looked her over again, a second too long on her shirt. I looked at her face and realized she was blushing.

"So… Miss,"

"Bella," I finished for him. "Bella Swan."

**SAMMI DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE NEXT, SO IDEAS ARE GOOD. I KNOW E&B IS GONNA HAPPEN, THO. R&R……….**


	3. My Plan

**I'm busting my ass at 11:45 pm (!!) to get this chapter out. Enjoy it, or the freaky blond guy attacks you in your dreams. (Smiles sweetly)**

**BPOV **Although I probably shouldn't say this, I was glad that gig was over. We were good, but the crowd was easily distracted. Humph, so much like Emmet. **(Author ponders that. Nahh, keep it) **Now I could go drool over Mr. Eddie here. I watched his band, the Sparkling Stungs or something, set up. There was him at piano, some freaky blond guy at bass, some redhead at mic, and some nice looking chick at guitar. All in all, they looked like an okay band.

As they rehearsed, I understood why we were losing to them. They weren't the best, but they had the best image. Apparently, Alice noticed it too, so she started at once on our new _band look_. She is not getting near me with that glitter paint! I swear, I am not going out in stage looking like a Malabo Barbie!

As they got on stage, everyone cheered. So would I, if Emmet and Rose hadn't been sitting next to me. This isn't fair. Then again, it is Edward. Prettyyyyy… stop it Bella. Keep it sane, keep it sane. They played pretty well, for a band like them. A couple good songs, and the singer was okay, but I'd have Rosie here over her any day. The rest of 'em were great, but that damn singer threw them all off. Oh well. Not my prob. And even as they walked off, standing ovation and chants for encore. Thankfully they knew when to stop.

I had a plan to make Bella happy. **(Yes, I am going to make Bell-bell here a little insane. For now. Bi) **The perfect plan in the whole wide world. Yes a beautiful plan….

So, my plan was to ask Edward out to dinner without my band _or_ his band finding out. Only one way to do that. I would have to follow him into his dressing room. Well, not into it, 'cause that would be kinda stalkerish, but by it. As they walked by us, I slipped out of my seat and followed Ed-weird **(sorry, had to)** to his dressing room. As he was about to step inside, I walked by him.

"Oh, hey Edward."

"Hi, Bella?" he had this weird look on his face, like what-the-hell???

"So, I was wondering if… you would like to…"

"Just spit it out Bella." Can you say push-y?

"Would you like to grab some dinner tomorrow night?"

He looked shocked. Not bad shocked, just, well, shocked. "Uh, well, um, sure. But I have to tell you something." What, what?!

"Uh, what Edward?"

"Well, I was actually going to ask you. So um, here's my number. I'll call with a time, and I get to pick you up. Okay?"

"Fine. But I don't like surprises, and nothing fancy, okay?"

"Nothing fancy, no surprises I promise." And with that, he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. Uhhh…


	4. EdPOV again

**I'm busting my ass at 11:45 pm (!!) to get this chapter out. Enjoy it, or the freaky blond guy attacks you in your dreams. (Smiles sweetly)**

**BPOV **Although I probably shouldn't say this, I was glad that gig was over. We were good, but the crowd was easily distracted. Humph, so much like Emmet. **(Author ponders that. Nahh, keep it) **Now I could go drool over Mr. Eddie here. I watched his band, the Sparkling Stungs or something, set up. There was him at piano, some freaky blond guy at bass, some redhead at mic, and some nice looking chick at guitar. All in all, they looked like an okay band.

As they rehearsed, I understood why we were losing to them. They weren't the best, but they had the best image. Apparently, Alice noticed it too, so she started at once on our new _band look_. She is not getting near me with that glitter paint! I swear, I am not going out in stage looking like a Malabo Barbie!

As they got on stage, everyone cheered. So would I, if Emmet and Rose hadn't been sitting next to me. This isn't fair. Then again, it is Edward. Prettyyyyy… stop it Bella. Keep it sane, keep it sane. They played pretty well, for a band like them. A couple good songs, and the singer was okay, but I'd have Rosie here over her any day. The rest of 'em were great, but that damn singer threw them all off. Oh well. Not my prob. And even as they walked off, standing ovation and chants for encore. Thankfully they knew when to stop.

I had a plan to make Bella happy. **(Yes, I am going to make Bell-bell here a little insane. For now. Bi) **The perfect plan in the whole wide world. Yes a beautiful plan….

So, my plan was to ask Edward out to dinner without my band _or_ his band finding out. Only one way to do that. I would have to follow him into his dressing room. Well, not into it, 'cause that would be kinda stalkerish, but by it. As they walked by us, I slipped out of my seat and followed Ed-weird **(sorry, had to)** to his dressing room. As he was about to step inside, I walked by him.

"Oh, hey Edward."

"Hi, Bella?" he had this weird look on his face, like what-the-hell???

"So, I was wondering if… you would like to…"

"Just spit it out Bella." Can you say push-y?

"Would you like to grab some dinner tomorrow night?"

He looked shocked. Not bad shocked, just, well, shocked. "Uh, well, um, sure. But I have to tell you something." What, what?!

"Uh, what Edward?"

"Well, I was actually going to ask you. So um, here's my number. I'll call with a time, and I get to pick you up. Okay?"

"Fine. But I don't like surprises, and nothing fancy, okay?"

"Nothing fancy, no surprises I promise." And with that, he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. Uhhh…


End file.
